


Road Head

by Maggiee24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Caught in the Act, Dorks, M/M, RageHappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiee24/pseuds/Maggiee24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael shifted up gears as they sped down the highway. Gavin was thoroughly enjoying himself; head back and face relaxed in pleasure while he ‘felt the purr of the car’ or however the dumb Brit described it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Head

**Author's Note:**

> As the title implies, but with added teenage Mavin. 10 points for whoever gets the song it’s based off. :)

Michael shifted up gears as they sped down the highway. He wasn’t normally this much of a speed demon but Gavin seemed to be really enjoying the pace they were going. Fuck, he had only just got his licence back; he sincerely hoped that there weren’t any cops on the way to the cliff. But one look over to his boyfriend made the risk worth it. Gavin was thoroughly enjoying himself; head back and face relaxed in pleasure while he ‘felt the purr of the car’ or however the dumb Brit described it.  
To Michael it was just plain hot; he shifted slightly as he got a little too excited, hoping not to embarrass himself. They had only been dating for a month -Michael had been in town for just a month longer than that- and he was trying to make a good impression. Focusing on the road to get his mind off of his ‘problem’, it wasn’t until Gavin pervaded his lower peripheral vision that Michael realised that he had moved. The car swerved slightly as he jumped in surprised, but he quickly straightened the car.  
“Gav, what are you doing?” He asked, voice as steady as the car. After giggling in his obscure, childish way Gavin answered lowly, “Nothing Michael, just keep your eyes on the road.”   
‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Michael barely got to finish the thought before it became apparent. The car almost careened into a ditch when the warm, wet mouth of his boyfriend enveloped his erection. Both of his hands were gripping the wheel tightly and Michael did as he had been told; eyes focusing on the road not daring to look down at the hot, sandy blond between his legs. What didn’t fit in his mouth Gavin covered with his hands; his gag reflex too sensitive to try fitting more.  
The lurches and weaves of the car were almost in time with Gavin’s sucks and bobs. Every now and then his hands would grip tighter and the car would speed up appropriately. Gavin giggled again, this time around the length in his mouth and muttered appreciatively about the spasms in speed.   
“Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to speak with your mouth full?” was the breathy reply Michael could just manage. Gavin giggled again, the vibrations only driving him further over the edge. Michael shouted into the wind as he came, finally daring to look down as Gavin rose and swallowed the load. Damn that boy was hot.  
Not long after, they pulled into a parking space at the top of the cliff. After turning off the ignition Michael turned to his boyfriend and crawled to him predatorily. Gavin squeaked in an adorable way when Michael’s lips started moving against his own; before turning to the skin of his neck, with hands’ running up his chest under his shirt palming as much of him as possible from their position.   
Gavin suddenly tensed and whispered out in a terrified voice “What was that?”   
“Probably just the wind” Michael replied, not worried in the slightest.   
“Anyway there’s no way anyone would be up here.” The reassurance and hot breath on his skin relaxed the Brit and he gave into the pleasure. Michael moved his face from Gavin’s neck to his exposed belly, nuzzling it and kissing around Gavin’s happy trail while his hands kneaded his thighs.   
“Michael that’s my Dad!” Gavin suddenly screamed pulling Michael up. Michael whipped up fast hand moving to turn on the car but finding nothing. They must have knocked the key out while they were shifting positions. Giving up on a quick escape Michael hesitantly shifted his gaze right and saw an intimidating man with two full sleaves of tattoo’s walking steadily towards the car.  
“I thought you said that your Dad didn’t know you had left!?”   
“Well I didn’t know that he would follow us!” Gavin was frantically straightening his clothes and hair while still maintaining a shit-eating grin. Michael had never been more thankful for tinted windows in his life. A ‘tap, tap, tap’ was heard as Geoff –Gavin’s fathers name if he remembered correctly- rapped his knuckles on the windshield.   
Taking a deep breath Michael rolled down the window and greeted the man with all the confidence he could muster; “Hello sir, lovely evening isn’t it?”   
“Yes you could say it is.” The elder responded evenly, leaning down slightly to peer into the car, leaving him face to face with the giggling Brit.   
“Hey Gavin, I thought you were in your room playing Halo with Dan. What a surprise to see you here.”  
“Well Geoffrey, Daniel was busy tonight so I thought that I would join my little Michael here for an evening drive and lovely little chat before coming home for curfew.”  
“Yes because ‘lovely little chats’ are common up here.” Geoff sneered imitating Gavin’s accent. “Home. Now. Boy. Before your mother comes after your boyfriend here with her chainsaw.” Still giggling Gavin sat back in his seat and started for his seat belt.   
“Ohh no Gavers, you’re coming with me. And you ‘Mi-coo’ are going to be right behind us aren’t you?” The question was clearly non-negotiable, so Gavin sighed heavily and rolled out of the car and walked over to his father. Geoff eyed Michael off before turning his back and stalking back to his car with Gavin beside him. Well he was screwed now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I have two writing modes at the moment; pure smut (above) and a paragraph a day on any other type of story (if that)… At least you guys will benefit from it. I can’t believe that this is my first contribution to the ragehappy tag… Seriously it’s been almost a year since I joined; not that I’ve really had a chance to write in that time. Big thanks to my Beta weeplittleleonhardt. Happy fic hunting! :)


End file.
